


Don't go to war for me (I'm not the one that you want me to be)

by systemicallywritten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Attempted Murder, But not following the plot of the series pretty much at all, Dream doesn't think he deserves it, Dream/George, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, George wants to protect Dream, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Minecraft, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Loosely based on the Dream SMP, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sapnap/BadBoyHalo if you squint, Some Out of Character, Songfic, Tension, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, War, We Die Like Men, We Won't by Jaymes Young, adding tags as I go, dream team, dreamnotfound, kind of slow burn, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemicallywritten/pseuds/systemicallywritten
Summary: “George, you’re acting on emotions,” Dream says, voice softening as he looks at the shorter man. He knows he would probably be acting the same way if George was hurt, so he doesn’t blame him for it, but he needs to get him to think logically: “We need to be logical. I don’t want a meaningless war over something this stupid. I don’t want any of you to get hurt for me.”“I would happily get hurt if it meant I could get back at those fuckers for making me have to find you like that,” George protests and there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Dream squeezes his hand, looking into his eyes intently as he speaks: “George, I don’t want you to go to war for me.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Don't go to war for me (I'm not the one that you want me to be)

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshot was incredibly well received and I'm extremely surprised by it. Thank you! The support inspired me to start writing this longer fic with a proper plot and more effort put into it. 
> 
> I'm super excited for this, I hope you guys are too :)

“—eam.”

All sound is blurring together. Everything is muffled and Dream’s ears are ringing so loudly he can’t even collect his thoughts. A voice nearby sounds familia. He can’t tell what it’s saying. Everything is bright and dark all at once and his side and head throb. He isn’t even sure if he’s alive anymore. If he is, he probably won’t be for long. Maybe the voice isn’t even real.

“Dream?”

It’s clearer this time. Dream. ‘That’s my name,’ the young man registers groggily, but it immediately slips his mind. The pain and the ringing are too much. He can’t think. He can’t open his eyes. He can’t speak. What was he even thinking about just a second go? He doesn’t know. He can’t remember. He wonders if the ringing is angels singing to him. 

“Dream!”

Green eyes fly open behind Dream’s mask. Or well, partly behind his mask. Half of it is shattered, sharp pieces of it digging into the skin of his cheek as he lays on the grass, unable to move. He registers the voice now. It’s George’s voice. George wasn’t with him when he got ambushed. That must mean George is alive. And if Dream can hear him, he must be too. He draws in a labored breath, forces himself to stay conscious. He replays the events of the last hour in his head:

He went outside to get wood, he heard a creak, he thought it was one of his friend’s trying to scare him. He turned around with a laugh, ready to expose whoever it was and… A sword pierced his side. Once. Twice. Three times. He fell to the ground and received a crude kick to the face, which shattered his mask. He looked up only to see two backs disappear into the woods. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t scream. Everything started to blur together…

“Dream! Where the hell are you!?” 

George’s voice snaps Dream out of his thoughts again and he breathes deeply again. He clutches his side, screws his eyes shut and musters up all of his remaining energy to produce a weak: “I’m here.”

Footsteps turn into running and soon stop somewhere behind Dream. He hears a gasp and then George is right there, above him, looking down at him with wide eyes full of shock. His mouth is moving, but Dream can’t hear what he’s saying. George kind of looks like an angel with the sun behind him like a halo over his head. He doesn’t think angels are supposed to look that worried though. He smiles weakly and raises his bloodied hand to George’s cheek.

“You look like an angel,” He says, voice shaky. George pulls an extremely confused face and then he’s saying something that Dream can’t comprehend again. His vision is starting to swim again, but the severity of the situation has already escaped his mind. He just keeps looking at George. He looks pretty, even blurred out like this.

“Dream.”

Dream recognizes his name again, in between the words he can’t bring himself to comprehend. He smiles again. He can’t even see George’s expression anymore.

“Hey George,” He says softly, blinking up at his friend: “You’re really pretty.”

And then everything goes dark. The last thing Dream hears before slipping into unconsciousness is a desperate plea of his name.

“So, when is he gonna wake up?”

“I don’t know, George. You’ve asked me like 5 times.”

“Jesus, sorry for being a bit shaken up that my best friend almost died!”

“I know, I know! Do you think I’m not worried about him? He’ll be fine though, I gave him a potion and bandaged him up. I’m sorry, I’m not a fortune teller. I don’t know when he’ll wake up, but probably - hopefully - soon.”

“You’re right… I’m sorry, Sapnap, I’m just really worried.”

“I know, George. He will wake up.”

Dream stirs to the sound of conversation. His head throbs and he lets out a groan. He tries to open his eyes but it’s so bright in the room that it feels like he’s being shot in the head. He can tell his side and the left side of his face are wrapped in bandages. He groans again and closes his eyes tighter. He hears a gasp to his left and recognizes it as George’s from the two voices that had woken him up.

“Dream, holy shit,” George’s voice rings out and it’s too loud and too high pitched. Dream’s ears ring like feedback from a microphone and he winces. George picks up on this and lowers his voice when he asks: “How do you feel?”

“Like hell,” Dream rasps out. His mouth is dry and he becomes painfully aware of the ache in his side. A soft hand grasps his and he hears a soft sigh of relief from both of his friends. He lets out a small laugh but stops when it makes his side hurt more. He swallows to get his throat to stop feeling like he’s swallowing razorblades and speaks up again: “I’m okay. Unless I’m dead and this is the afterlife. Then I’m disappointed.”

“You’re still on the land of the living, fortunately,” says Sapnap’s voice from the other side of his bed: “Though you were hanging by a thread for a moment there.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Dream responds, weakly gesturing to his side where the pain is the worst. George squeezes his other hand and he smiles a bit. Though his expression turns serious when he says: “I was ambushed. I don’t know who it was for sure. But I think I recognized… Everything was blurry but I could’ve sworn I saw at least one of the people wearing the L’Manberg war get up.”

“We know,” Spoke a third voice suddenly. Bad. Dream hadn’t even realized he was in the room until now. He opens his eyes slightly, the light not feeling quite as harsh now. His vision is still blurred, but he can see George sitting next to him, Sapnap standing on the opposite side of the bed and Bad leaning against the doorframe. He furrows his eyebrows at what his friend had said and Bad takes the cue to continue: “We found a piece of blue fabric stuck in a tree branch a bit further off from where you got attacked. Your wounds are also from a very specific type of sword I’ve only seen in L’Manberg.”

“I thought we were in a ceasefire,” Sapnap speaks up, tone confused. Dream raises a hand to silence him and says: “And until further notice we still are. We don’t know if someone was acting alone or if there was a misunderstanding, or if someone is trying to make us clash with one another. We will talk to Wilbur about it before making assumptions.”

“Are you serious, Dream?” George yelps, looking at him with an expression that was between anger and confusion: “We have proof it was someone from L’Manberg. They broke our truce. They know you’re our leader. There’s no way this wasn’t planned. We should attack them before they attack us!”

“No, George,” Dream insists: “We don’t know for sure.”

“So what, you go negotiate and you get an arrow in your face because it’s obviously a setup?” George nearly yells and is about to continue when Bad cuts him off.

“Yeah, you didn’t let me finish,” He says, a twinge of annoyance in his tone: “If you stopped arguing maybe I could tell you the rest of it. A letter arrived just an about hour ago. L’Manberg takes responsibility for the attack. They aren’t happy with the terms of the truce and they never were. They stated that you refused to listen and gave them unfair terms. They want complete indolence and autonomy. This was, in their words, a warning. Either you agree to their terms or they declare war on us.”

“I told you! Those goddamn bastards,” George snarls, reaching for the sword on his belt: “We should go right now, get some hits in and put them in their place and avenge what they did to Dream! This is ridiculous. Like we would ever agree to their ter-“

“Bad,” Dream says, effectively cutting George off: “Would you write them back and let them know that we’re willing to discuss new terms with them as soon as possible and arrive at a situation where everyone is happy? There’s no need for a war. It always ends up the same way. We don’t need more bloodshed.”

“Dream!” George exclaims in disbelief: “I can’t believe you’re saying that after what they did to you! You almost died! Let us show them what we’re made of.”

“George, you’re acting on emotions,” Dream says, voice softening as he looks at the shorter man. He knows he would probably be acting the same way if George was hurt, so he doesn’t blame him for it, but he needs to get him to think logically: “We need to be logical. I don’t want a meaningless war over something this stupid. I don’t want any of you to get hurt for me.”

“I would happily get hurt if it meant I could get back at those fuckers for making me have to find you like that,” George protests and there are tears gathering in the corner’s of his eyes. Dream squeezes his hand, looking into his eyes intently as he speaks: “George, I don’t want you to go to war for me.”

George is stunned into silence for a moment and he turns his gaze away from Dream’s bandaged face, cheeks reddening as he whispers: “I still think it would be worth it. But if you really want to negotiate, then fine. I’ll follow you. I just hope it doesn’t end up burning us.”

“I’ll make sure that you- that we’re safe,” Dream responds, slightly stumbling over his words. George looks at him again and he smiles reassuringly. George cracks a small smile back at him. They look at each other for a while, until a cough snaps them out of it. They turn to look and Bad is shuffling awkwardly at the door. Dream feels his face get hotter and he quickly goes to ask what Bad wants. The brunette straightens himself up and asks: “So I’ll send the letter?”

“Yes, please,” Dream replies and Bad gives a thumbs up, telling Dream to get better quickly. Dream laughs lightly in response and promises that he will. Sapnap hands him another potion. It doesn’t taste good, but Dream chugs it, knowing it will help. He immediately feels a bit more energized. George and Sapnap sit around his bed and the three begin talking. Soon, the serious energy has dissipated and they’re cracking jokes when Bad joins them after sending off the letter. The rest of the night is spent talking about the past wars and clashes and laughing at the aftermaths. 

Their letter would soon arrive in L’Manberg, where evil had just laid down to sleep. Little did the four friends know of a power shift that was about to happen in the neighboring kingdom and how few nights of laughter there would be in store for them in the future as a result of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't set up a schedule for uploads because I'm very mentally ill and suffer from fatigue and chronic pain, but if you guys enjoy this, I'll do my best to update as fast as possible :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like this so far, comments and hearing you guys' thoughts makes my day!


End file.
